Missunderstandings
by RadosianStar
Summary: One misunderstanding can cause a lot of trouble. Not the best summary, but I hope you like it.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction in this area. If you want me to continue, I'm going to need suggestions.**

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle was living a peaceful spring, the birds were singing, the flowers were beginning to bloom and everyone was happy. But the young ice harvester, Kristoff, was pacing inside the castle in frustration. His nerves were racked with excitement and fear. Today was the day he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams, Anna, the princess of Arendelle. He had everything ready the look, the speech… the ring. He looked at the ring one more time, inspecting it for flaws. This was a momentous occasion for him and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Okay," he said to himself nervously, trying to still his breath "let's try this again."

"Try what again?" said a voice behind him.

Kristoff quickly turns around, panicked. "Oh," he sighed calmly "it's just you Elsa."

Elsa was the queen of Arendelle, in addition to being wise and kind, she also had the power to manipulate ice and snow, and she was also Anna's older sister.

"Yes, me, Elsa, the girl with the power to freeze you in a block of ice, if you don't tell me what you're doing."

She summoned a playful blast of cold air to swirl around him like a snake to prove a point.

Kristoff looked nervous after that. "All right," he said with an annoyed yet nervous voice, "I'm planning…to… propose to Anna."

Elsa let out a relieved smile. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

Kristoff was surprised and raised his brow. "You mean you're not _upset_ about this."

"Well you're definitely a _much _better choice than Hans. Plus you've known her much longer than he has and she does seem to like you." The expression on her face quickly changed to a happy smile to threatening one. "But if you break her heart, don't think I won't freeze you."

Since he couldn't tell if she was joking, he let out a nervous laugh. Elsa could control her powers very well, but one powerful emotion could send shards of ice flying anywhere, whether she wanted it or not.

"So," Elsa asked, "can I see this ring you plan to propose with?"

Kristoff grabbed a small white box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring topped with a clear white crystal. Elsa wanted to take a closer look, so Kristoff took a few steps forward. Unfortunately the floor was coated with ice from Elsa's wind and he clumsily slipped into a kneeling position.

Before he got a chance to stand up Anna came through the door.

"Elsa," she said excitedly, "we have…" She suddenly noticed her boyfriend's presence in the room and the position he was in.

Noticing Anna's presence, Kristoff quickly hid the box behind his back and chuckled nervously. "This isn't what it looks like," he said quickly.

"So, you're not kneeling at my sister's feet with an _engagement _ring." The tone of her voice suggested to Kristoff that the princess was either furious or heartbroken.

"Okay…" he chuckled nervously, "it is what it looks like." Kristoff wasn't sure how to explain the situation. "But it's not what you think," he quickly added.

Anna stood in awkward silence than quickly turned towards her sister. "Anyway… Elsa we have visitors."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me _they're_ here."

"They," asked the still stunned ice harvester.

The queen explained that since both Anna and Elsa have become of age, potential suitors would visit their kingdom bearing gifts.

Kristoff's brow furrowed. "They do know that one of you is taken right."

Anna and Elsa laughed.

"A woman is only _taken _when she's married," Anna said politely but coldly. She was so unsure of how to respond to this, but she kept her head held high. "Anyway," she said nervously, "I'm going to go greet them by myself, since Elsa's already _taken_."

Elsa tried to stop her sister to explain, but she was already out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please review to your heart's content and send me some suggestions. **


End file.
